In conventional bipolar totem-pole drivers for power MOSFET's it is possible for both the pull-up and pull-down circuits to conduct at the same time during transients. Spikes of current flow from the positive supply to the ground, resulting in excessive power losses at high switching frequencies. The switching transient spikes can also deleteriously affect the operation of other sensitive circuits.
The circuit described in this patent eliminates transient cross-conduction current by preventing the pull-up and pull-down circuits from conducting simultaneously. Other design considerations for the circuit described include reduced switching time and means of producing temperature independent, non-overlapped conduction intervals for cross-conduction elimination.